


True Minds [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Courtship, Early Days, Epistolary, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "True Minds" by samalander.</p><p>"<i>If you would permit, I would enjoy entering into a correspondence with you. I know that I am not, perhaps, a person you would call yourself overly fond of. But, as our friend Johnson says, "Kindness is in our power, even when fondness is not."</i></p><p><i>Will you do me this kindness, Miss Schuyler?</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Minds [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samalander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/gifts).
  * Inspired by [True Minds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469974) by [samalander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/pseuds/samalander). 



Length: 21:02  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/true%20minds.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/true-minds).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! Used to fill my "epistolary" square for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org), and my "lower vocal range" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
